


innocence died screaming

by Demi_Fae



Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: Shmi shoved down all of the hurt and anger rising in her chest again, and smiled.-Obi-Wan ignored the aching in his chest as he forced himself to calm slightly and smile, though no one could see it.-Anakin knew this was nothing that he couldn’t deal with on his own, and so, he smiled.-"I'm fine."-Day 30: Injury Reveal |Hiding an Injury| Internal Organ Injury
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930612
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	innocence died screaming

Shmi stifled a groan that threatened to pour from her lips and wiped away the sweat from her brow. The wound on her thigh was growing worse with every passing day. Yesterday it was the high fever, today it was barely being able to stand due to the pulsing in her leg. 

Shmi would never admit it out loud, but she was afraid. She knew the look the slave healer had given her, when they stole away minutes to meet. It was sorrow, joy, a promise, and a blessing all in one. Sadness that Shmi would pass on but joy that she would be free from the chains that currently bound her. A promise that Matreka and the others would take care of Anakin when she was no longer able to and keep him safe, and a blessing that her passing would be pain-free. 

Shmi hunched over as another wave of pain washed through her. With a hand against the wall to stabalize her, she bit her cheek until it threatened to draw blood and tears stung her eyes. Shmi knew better than to let them fall. 

“Mom? Are you okay?” Came a little voice from her side. Gasping as the pain receded, Shmi turned to see her worried son standing there. He’d come back from the market slightly earlier than she’d expected him to be, the cheapest foods they couldn’t trade for in his hands. 

“Of course I am, Ani,” she said as she straightened her back. 

“Are you sure?” 

Shmi’s heart broke at the question. Her son shouldn’t have to worry about his mother dying because she wouldn’t be treated. Slaves were property after all, and easily replaceable. Shmi shoved down all of the hurt and anger rising in her chest again, and smiled.

* * *

Obi-Wan let the tears pour down his face as sobs wracked his chest. There was no way of stopping them, every time he tried to pull himself together it seemed he fell apart even faster. So, Obi-Wan let himself cry. 

He wasn’t sure what had set him off today. He’d wrongly assumed that years after the death of Qui-Gon the wound in his heart would stop aching, but- 

Well. 

_ It must have been the training sabers, _ he decided. He and Anakin had been helping with a group of young initiates and padawans. They were there to make sure none of them hurt themselves or each other as they went through their training katas. 

Obi-Wan remembered training the same way when he was young. Back before Qui-Gon had become his master, before he’d been sent to Bandomeer. He remembered helping the same way Anakin was as well- only, it was Qui-Gon by his side. 

Obi-Wan knew it was dangerous to stay and help when he was already doing so badly, but he refused to leave. Instead Obi-Wan stayed and tried to help, even as the sounds of sabers igniting all around him and the colors threatened to send him spiraling into a panic attack. He stayed until one youngling sent his blade flying and accidentally hitting Anakin in the stomach. 

Obi-Wan knew Anakin wouldn’t be hurt but he couldn’t see Anakin then, only Qui-Gon stabbed through his stomach. In his distraction the youngling Obi-Wan had been helping slipped and his saber burned Obi-Wan’s hand. That was the thing that finally pushed Obi-Wan over the edge, into a panic attack couldn’t see the end of. 

He was grateful he’d at least been able to stumble back into his own rooms, deal with this in private. Obi-Wan curled himself around his blistering skin. If it had been on clothing his wound wouldn’t have been nearly this bad, but on bare skin it was much worse. 

“Master?” Anakin knocked softly and asked through his door. “Are you alright?” 

Obi-Wan’s head thumped back on the door. He was crying, breathing heavily enough he was sure Anakin on the other side of the door could hear it, and all over a small wound. Obi-Wan ignored the aching in his chest as he forced himself to calm slightly and smile, though no one could see it.

* * *

Anakin hissed in the aftermath of a battle, shifting slightly to hide the limp he’d gained from the graze on his side. He didn’t know when he’d gotten it, only that it had been long enough for a wet patch to grow on his tunics. No one could see the blood because of his dark clothing, thank the Force. Anakin knew he was supposed to be setting a good example for Ahsoka and his men, and yet- 

He looked to all of those lying on the ground or being dragged over to the med tents and sighed. There were far too many clones on the ground, dead and dying or severely injured. Kix and the others flitted around them all, working as hard as ever. Anakin didn’t need to add to that work. Not for something as simple as a graze. 

Anakin still winced as he moved. He’d like to pretend that it didn’t hurt at all, but every time he tried to think of something else the pain grew more intense. Eventually Anakin leaned against a ship and pressed a hand against his side to try and ease any of the pain. He gasped when he touched it, before pressing even harder. 

Anakin would have to get to his rooms before he could patch it up. It would take a few hours, and it’d be much faster to go to Kix- but he looked at the field again and straightened up. He could survive a few hours. 

Before Anakin took a single step, he noticed Ahsoka running over. She’d been on the other side of the battle, leading more men. There wasn’t enough danger in this mission to justify keeping her by his side, and Anakin had worried every second she was gone. He looked her over carefully and didn’t notice any new bruises or injuries- she was unharmed, he thanked the Force. 

“Master!” Ahsoka called over. She was energetic after the rush of battle, it not dragging on long enough to turn to exhaustion. “Are you alright? Any injuries I should drag you over to Kix for?” she teased. 

Anakin thought back to his mother, hiding the wound on her thigh from him and Obi-Wan, who always seemed so strong until he broke. Anakin knew this was nothing that he couldn’t deal with on his own, nothing in comparison to what his mother and master had dealt with. So, he smiled.

* * *

“I’m fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot tell you how excited I am for this month to end lmao. This has been fun, but also,,, I need a break
> 
> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)


End file.
